Kiss of Daisy
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: Teru's apartment gets broke into but Daisy doesn't respond. She runs to Kurosaki and he lets her stay at his apartment for the night. what will happen to the two? (this takes place at the end of Chapter 4 Volume 1 of Dengeki Daisy)
1. Kiss of Daisy

Teru's apartment gets broken into and she runs to Kurosaki's for the night. What will happen? (end of Chapter 4 Volume 1 Dengeki Daisy)

I do not own Dengeki Daisy nor do I have any rights.

I hope you like the chapter, please post your comments and let me know what you think.

this story will have scenes later on so readers beware and read at your own discretion. Thank You

"I'm really sorry." Kurosaki murmured into Teru's hair as he held her close. His hand slowly stroked her hair as he felt her cling to his shirt, it was wrong to want her at this moment. She was young, pure, and innocent; she had just been terrified by a break in. Each argument crossed his mind even as he found himself nuzzling her hair.

"Kuosaki?" Teru whispered as his mouth slid past her ear sending shivers through her body. She could feel his body tense against hers and he let out a soft "forgive me" before his mouth claimed hers.

Never having been kissed before, Teru held herself still not knowing what to do. She could feel a slow burn within her body, starting at her lips as she felt the soft pressure against them. Closing her eyes she kissed him back.

Aware of her inexperience, Kurosaki kept the kiss chaste, just a soft pressing of lips. The thoughts on his mind, however, were anything but chaste. Pulling back he stared into her eyes gauging her reaction. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a slight glaze to her eyes as her breath came out in a shuddering gasp that nearly made him come undone.

God he wanted her. The thought broke through his senses making him jerk.

Teru closed her eyes as she felt him shift on the couch. Was he going to kiss her again? Then his weight was gone and surprised, she opened her eyes to watch him walking towards the door.

"Kurosaki?" she asked hesitantly, watching him pause in the doorway, he didn't turn towards her, but he waited. "Where are you going?"

A sigh left his body before he replied, "I'm going to take care of an errand. Don't stay up, I won't be back till very late." With that he walked out the door leaving Teru to her thoughts.

There were many thoughts, clouding her mind as she lay back on the couch with a sigh. Her apartment had been broke into and Daisy hadn't come. Why did I go to Kurosaki? She wondered as she felt the weight of the day come over her. Eyes closing she succumbed to sleep as it dragged her down, but not before she let one final thought cross her mind.

Why did Kurosaki kiss me? Why…why did I kiss him back?


	2. Anything but Chaste

I do not own Dengeko Daisy

Hey everyone I hope you like the new update. Please let me know your thoughts when you finish

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

Teru woke up slowly, confused about her surroundings. "Where…" she started to say before remembering the previous day.

She had gone home to find her apartment ransacked and in her fear she ran to Kurosaki who allowed her to stay at his place for the night. A blush filled her cheeks as she remembered the kiss before he left. As first kisses went it hadn't been all together unpleasant. Speaking of the man where was he? As she got up from the couch she noticed a bundle of clothing on the small table in front of the couch. It was her school clothes and on top was a note.

Picking up the note she noticed a pair of white underwear and a cute bra had been hiding under it.

That pervert, she thought as a blush filled her cheeks while she read the note.

 _"Teru, I had to leave early but I picked up a set of your clothes for school. Didn't think you'd want to wear the same ones from before. Don't be late for school._

 _P.S. You really should get cuter underwear, talk about boring."_

Kurosaki, she nearly growled as the blush deepened. That pervert went through her underwear. It was unforgiveable!

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

Teru walked out of the shower still towel drying her hair when she noticed Kurosaki had returned home and was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette.

"I hope you don't mind I went ahead and took a shower." Teru murmured embarrassed as she glanced at him but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her at all. "Did you eat yet? I already ate. I hope that's ok." She tended to babble when she was uncomfortable but all he did was take a puff from his cigarette before replying "I told you to make yourself at home don't worry about it."

"Oh," Teru said relaxing as she realized that her worry had been over nothing. He was a pervert after all so the kiss had probably been nothing and even though he had commented on her wearing white underwear while they were cleaning he hadn't tried anything. "Would you like me to make some tea?" she asked setting her hands on the back of the couch unaware of how close she was to him.

The smell of shampoo invaded Kurosaki's senses and he snubbed out his cigarette before pulling her over the couch and onto him.

She barely made a sound before one of his hands slid in her still damp hair to press her mouth to his.

Taking advantage of her gasp, he slid his tongue in her mouth. This kiss, he decided, will be anything but chaste.

Teru was frozen with surprise at Kurosaki's boldness, with each stroke of his tongue against her own she found herself warming to his touch. Her head became light, and every part of her body that touched his was on fire. Weakened, she relaxed against him, letting gravity press her more firmly against him as she slowly began to kiss him back.

Kurosaki broke away from the kiss only to trail a necklace of kisses from one side of her neck to the other.

A soft moan escaped Teru's mouth as she arched against him, unknowingly pressing her-self more against him. She had landed with her legs on either side of one of his, allowing him to feel her dampness through his pants.

She was ready for him even if she didn't understand her reaction and it took all of his strength to not take her.

This is Teru, he thought. I have no right to her love let alone her body. What would her brother think if he knew? The thought had sobering effects and before his body decided the outcome of this mental battle, Kurosaki pushed her off of him and rushed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

He held his hand over his mouth as he gasped for air wondering how he could even want to be forgiven for his act. Letting him-self loose control, just over the smell of shampoo? There was no way she was safe with him.

Teru stared in shock as the door slammed behind Kurosaki. What had just happened? One minute she had been asking if he wanted tea and then he was kissing her, then he ran away!

Teru brushed her fingers over her lips, parting them slightly. Who would have thought that a kiss could feel so; naughty? Every part of her body tingled and burned with awareness, especially between her legs.

Curling into a ball on the couch Teru tried to block the scene from her mind, but it was all in vain. Every touch, every taste, but most importantly, his retreat ran through her mind in a blur leaving tears on her cheeks.

Why did he kiss me again? Why did he run away?

But the biggest question, or maybe even the answer to the previous, was why did she feel as if a knife had been buried in her chest?

"Damn you, Kurosaki." She whispered as her tears fell quietly. "Damn you."


	3. A Rash Decision

I do not own Dengeki Daisy

Sorry it took so long to update I had a family emergency but here you go hope you enjoy

DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy

Teru stood outside Kurosaki's door gathering her thoughts before she knocked. After last night she decided that she needed to leave. She was putting a strain on Kurosaki and she wasn't sure if her heart could survive another one of his attacks. Not that she hated them, in fact she rather enjoyed the strange sensations that ran through her body as he touched her.

Physically shaking her head in the hope to dislodge the unwelcome thoughts, Teru straightened her back and knocked on the door before she could slink away. After a minute without an answer, she knocked again a little louder.

Kurosaki?" she called out as she hesitatingly reached for the door handle. I'm sure he's in there, she thought. Why else would his light be on? Taking a deep breathe she grabbed the handle and started to turn it when she felt strong hands clamp on her arms and jerk her away roughly.

She found herself staring up into Kurosaki's angry eyes as he pressed her into the wall next to his door.

"I thought I told you not to open this door!" he shouted unable to control his voice.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Teru stammered scared by his strange behavior.

His eyes were wide as he shook her slightly. "Did you go inside?" he asked, voice rough. "Did you see what's inside?"

"No, I-I was just about to open the door b-because I wanted to tell you something but you w-w-wouldn't answer." Tears poured down her eyes as she looked up at him.

Kurosaki fought to stay in control but the fear of her finding out pushed at him. It was only after he noticed the tears that he realized he was hurting her. so he let go and stepped away.

As soon as he let go, Teru bolted, barely pausing to grab her bag before running out the front door.

She couldn't stay in this place another minute.

DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy

Teru looked at the torn up remains of her bed as she pondered what to do. She hadn't been thinking clearly when she left, and now that she was here she knew there was no way she could stay here.

Going back to Kurosaki's place was out of the question and there was nowhere else she could go. Taking a deep breath, she headed to the cleaning supplies. She had just finished vacuuming when she heard the doorbell ring.

Surprised, she opened the door trying to squash the thought that it might be Kurosaki. Instead it was a guy she didn't know.

"Hi, I'm from the newspaper. I was wondering if you would like to subscribe? Please at least three months."

"I'm sorry but I can't" Teru replied

"Please even just one month." The guy replied not taking the hint.

"I got a lot of stuff to get done please find someone else…."

The guys hand shot out slamming the door open as he shoved his face into hers. "Why are you being so rude? I was being nice and you make fun of me?" he asked voice rising. "All I asked was that you subscribe to us and instead you just made me angry. I will not leave until you do."

"Please leave!" Teru asked scared that he would hurt her.

"Do you want to get hit or something?" he yelled grabbing her shirt as he pulled her toward him.

Suddenly the guy was jerked back revealing Kurosaki with a dark look on his face. "I'd appreciate you getting out of the way." He said, voice dark with suppressed rage.

"This has nothing to do with you go away." The guy said unaware that he was in danger.

"Let me make this clearer." Kurosaki began before grabbing the guys arm and pressing him down to the floor. "If you don't leave now I will break your arm."

"Ok Ok I'm gone." The guy shouted scared as he tried to pull away. Kurosaki smiled and pulled a little before letting go and stepping back.

The guy scrambled to his feet and barely managed to get through the door before Kurosaki slammed it shut.

"Kurosaki I'm-" before Teru could finish her apology she found herself on the floor with him kissing her. His lips were harsh and pressed against hers without mercy as he pressed his tongue inside. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the growing pressure that always filled her when he was around.

He broke the kiss to trail a path down her neck, licking and nibbling as he went. When he reached her collarbone he stopped and pulled up looking into her eyes with desperation.

"Why did you come back here?" he asked unable to lower his voice. "Why did you open the door to a strange man?" his voice trembled as he felt a wave of fear pass over him. His heart had nearly stopped when he saw the man hurting her. "What if I hadn't come by in time? You could have been hurt!"

Teru stared up at him, shocked with the realization that he had been worried.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly.

Kurosaki blinked in surprise at the change of subject. "I came to drag you back." He answered after a minute. With a mischievous smile he lowered his mouth to her ear. "You had no right to leave before paying me back for all of my help." She shuddered beneath him making him shift his weight above her.

"Ho-how am I supposed to pay you back? I don't have any money." She stammered worried that he would be angry with her.

"Well" he whispered into her neck before giving it a nibble. "I was thinking you could pay me back with your body." With that said he closed his mouth over her neck and sucked on it making Teru moan as she arched into him, pressing against his body.

Kurosaki clenched his hands as he let go of her neck with a slight pop. Smiling down at her, he raised his head and looked into her lust filled eyes as he slowly pressed his hips into her letting her feel his excitement.

It was almost his undoing and he had to close his eyes at the sensation. He wanted her, now, like this.

With a groan of desire he pressed his mouth against hers, enjoying the way her tongue flirted along with his in her mouth. She moaned against him as she pressed up, wrapping her arms around his neck, one of them tangling in his hair.

Without thinking he started to move against her, thrusting his hips into hers as he broke the kiss. Looking down at her, he knew he was playing a dangerous game and before he could loose the last of his control he stopped.

Ice washed over Teru as Kurosaki was suddenly gone. Sitting up she saw him at the door, hands in his pockets as he studied her.

A blush filled her cheeks as she realized what they had just been doing. Then what he had said registered in her mind. "You want me to pay you back with my body?" she asked shocked that he would choose such a thing he was such a pervert and she didn't know if she was insulted or secretly thrilled.

"Of course." He said with a wicked grin. "So I expect my house to be clean and dinner to be served on time every night."

Confused, Teru blinked at him for a minute before she realized what he meant. "You want me to be your maid?" she asked unsure.

"Of course," he smirked. "What did you think I meant?"

The blush on her cheeks deepened as she stood up and dusted off her clothes. There was no way she would tell him what she had thought he meant.

Taking a deep breath she mumbled, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Kurosaki grinned yelling "You better not take too long or I will come in after you."

Teru shut the door a little harder than she needed before walking over to the sink settling her hands on the counter while she took a few deep breath. "Get it together Teru," she whispered to herself before turning on the water and splashing her face. Taking another breath she looked into the mirror and screamed.

Kurosaki grinned; glad he was out of arms reach when she discovered the hickey he had left on her neck.


	4. Cruel Man

I do not own Dengeki Daisy

I suppose writers block hits everyone so I'm sorry it took so long to update I just couldn't seem to find the words to write down. I hope you enjoy the update and please remember to leave a comment so I know what you thought.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

"First Place in your year huh?" Kurosaki asked giving Teru a disbelieving look.

"That's right." Teru preened proud of her accomplishment. "I usually don't talk about it because it would sound like bragging and no one likes-"

"First in what, lack of boobs?" Kurosaki laughed interrupting her.

Teru slammed her fist on the table, "No, first place in grades!"

Kurosaki chuckled, "Was everyone else sick?"

"Just you wait, I'm going to get first place on this test and when I do you have to buy me a reward."

"What are you a grade schooler?" he laughed.

Teru's face turned red and she waved her pencil at him. "And the reward isn't just restricted to money you know, there are several things I want but I've had to hold myself back.

Kurosaki pressed a cold soda can against her forehead. "I get it," he murmured. "you will get your reward. He slowly slid the can down her cheek then to her neck as he knelt down in front of her, one arm resting on the table. "you're not the only one who's holding back." The can slowly slid down to rest at the edge of her shirt. Teru's eyes widened as she became aware of him.

Kurosaki leaned forward until his mouth was inches from hers. "So make sure you study." He said before getting up and leaving.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

He's late, Teru sniffed as she stared at the perfect omelet and rice she had made. He must be kissing that girl he was with earlier today.

It had been a shock after her test when she had been informed that Kurosaki had been seen with a beautiful woman. She must be his girlfriend, after all why wouldn't he have a girlfriend.

Sniffing again she grabbed the ketchup and wrote: Go Bald on his omelet.

"I don't think that's how you're suppose to use ketchup," Kurosaki's voice rose up from behind her sending a chill through Teru. When had he come home?

A brief tuffle later and Teru found her face covered in ketchup in the pattern of a clown.

"I'm sorry," she said bowing before him.

"As long as you get it," he said before chuckling. "Ok that's funnier then I thought you can go wash it off now."

Teru did as she was told happy to remove the red sauce.

"Did you wait for me to eat?" Kurosaki asked. "I'm sorry I kept you. I was thinking and lost track of time."

Kurosaki's eyes unfocussed as he thought about the conversation he had had earlier. A job opportunity so that he could get away from Teru so she wouldn't find out he was Daisy. But how could he leave her unprotected?

The feeling of Teru's hand upon his brow broke him from his thoughts. "You seem upset," she said softly. "Are you not feeling well?" her expression was full of concern.

"It's nothing." He said softly taking her hand in his. Before he could change his mind, he pulled her into him.

Teru closed her eyes at the wave of emotions that filled her. His lips were soft against hers. His mouth moved slowly against hers and his tongue caressed her mouth unlike usual. Teru didn't know what to do as she felt herself relax into his embrace.

Kurosaki pulled away from her and lit a cigarette as if nothing had happened.

Something's definitely wrong, Teru thought. That kiss had been more like a goodbye.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

"Excuse me." Teru began as she walked into the councelers office. "I have some advice I need to ask you for."

"Hi I'm Onizuka Riko, nice to meet you." The new councilor said, her smile was brilliant making Teru nervous. She's so beautiful, Teru thought.

"So what did you need to ask me about?" Onizuka asked over a cup of tea.

"Are you going out with Kurosaki?" Teru blurted out making the councilor spit out her tea.

"Why would you think something crazy like that?" she asked laughing. "I have someone else I like." She stopped laughing "so you must like him a lot if you were willing to ask me. But if you want good advice, don't fall in love with him. He's a very cruel man."

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

 _Dear Daisy, I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. He's very cruel and everyone tells me I can't be with him but I will become a cold person just for him. I will wrap him around my finger. Please forgive me._

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

"This is what you wanted." Kurosaki asked in disbelief looking at the nature dvd Teru held in her hand. "I heard it's so boring you can fall asleep just watching it."

"That's because you don't appreciate art." Teru snapped back at him before sitting down on the couch beside him.

"This is actually pretty cool." Kurosaki murmured before looking down at Teru who had fallen asleep against him.

"Silly," he chuckled. "There's no way I will let you wrap me around your finger."


	5. The Couch

I do not own Dengeki Daisy

From this point up I will be changing the story a little more than usual so that I can get the ending that I want.

I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

"So Daisy knows Onisuka wow she knows a lot of people. But it's strange."

Kurosaki looked up at Teru who was reading a message on her phone. "What's so strange about that?" he asked worried about her reaction.

"It's just that I told Daisy about the guy I like and he didn't respond about it." taking a deep breath she stood up. "But it has nothing to do with you so I'm going to bed."

"Hey." Kurosaki said making her stop. "I thought daisy was the one you loved most. Wouldn't it be strange to talk to him about your love life?" He took a puff from his cigarette trying to act casual.

"No it's not," Teru said "my love for Daisy is like a brother. So it upsets me that he's not wanting to talk to me about it."

It was then that Kurosaki noticed she had been setting up the couch for her to sleep.

"What is this?" he asked pointing to her laying on the couch.

"It means move, I feel bad taking your bed."

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Kurosaki said grabbing her foot. "With or without you."

"Kur—" before she could finish he was above her and crushing his lips to hers making a small moan escape her lips.

Kurosaki possessed her mouth with his exploring every inch and making it his. He allowed his mouth to slide down her neck pausing to nibble on her ear.

Teru felt her back arch at the sensations he was bringing out of her. Her hands clung to him and her mind went blank, as everywhere he touched seemed to hum.

Kurosaki pushed up her tank exposing her breasts.

"No," she exclaimed as his mouth descended upon her right nipple. Her cry of dismay turned into a moan as he began to suck, and her hands that had been trying to push him away clung to his broad shoulders.

Kurosaki enjoyed the way that she clung to him, wanting to hear more of the sounds that she was producing. Taking one hand he slid the blanket between them down so that it was below her waist.

Teru felt his hand upon her waist and then it slid under her shorts. "Wa-" she cried out as he rubbed her with his fingers.

Kurosaki rubbed his fingers across her folds enjoying the moisture that clung to his finger before he slid it inside. He almost chuckled when she tried to hide her face from him, and using his other hand, he grabbed her chin turning her to him.

"I want to see you." He murmured huskily. Her eyes were wide and the cutest blush filled her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Look at me," he said as he added another finger.

Teru moaned at the sensation, eyes shooting open as she looked up into Kurosaki's eyes while he continued to pleasure her.

Kurosaki felt a tightening in his abdomen as her eyes locked with his and without thinking he slid down her body to remove her shorts.

Teru sat up as his fingers slid out and grabbed her shorts pulling them down. "What are you-" and that was all she managed when his mouth settled upon her mirroring the movements of his fingers from before.

Teru fell back upon the couch arching as she felt his tongue upon her.

Kurosaki held onto her hips keeping her in place for his new exploration. How could he have denied himself of her cries for so long?

Teru felt a building of pleasure within herself unable to hold it any long she shattered under Kurosaki's touch and hoped that he would be able to hold her together even as she floated away.

Kurosaki felt her orgasm from his touch and the strongest sense of satisfaction as he pulled away and held her in his arms. For tonight she was his. Pulling up he kissed her.

Teru jerked at the taste of herself upon his tongue, but instead of being repulsed she found it strangely satisfying. Held within his arms she fell asleep, unaware that he was carrying her to her bed.

What do I do? Kurosaki wondered as he set Teru on her bed, his bed. Sliding his hand down her face he bent to kiss her softly before leaving the room. He had turned down the job offer from before unwilling to leave her alone.

With a sigh he settled back onto the couch thinking about what he had just done. There was no way she was safe here with him, yet the thought of not seeing her made his chest tighten. Pulling his phone out he wrote a reply.

 _Teru,_

 _I wish you had chosen a more suitable man to fall in love with but I understand what it means to love even when you should suppress it. I don't know what to tell you but I just hope that your love for this man doesn't make you sad because all I pray for is your happiness_


	6. What If

I do not own Dengeki Daisy

Yes I know this scene actually happened before the last two chapters but I felt this was the best way to express what I want to in this chapter I don't want to spoil so I won't say anymore.

I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review

 ** _DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy_**

Kurosaki watched Teru texting certain it was a message to Daisy. What a pain, if only he could just tell her, then she could just ask him for help.

"Not tired of him yet I see." He mumbled around a cigarette.

"Of course not!" Teru replied snapping her phone shut.

"You know," he replied snubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray. "He could be a total asshole."

Teru let out a shriek before pulling on Kurosaki's hair. "There's no way he's an asshole, I hope you go bald." Turning away she muttered, "It doesn't matter what type of person he turns out to be he is the most wonderful person in the world."

Kurosaki's eyes narrowed wondering why he was jealous of himself. "Even if he had bleached hair and a horrible personality?"

"As if that would happen," Teru said brushing off his reply. "Besides that sounds more like-" her words caught in her throat as she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her back against his chest. One arm was wrapped around her, right above her breast, and the other hand held her face just inches from his.

"What if I'm Daisy?" Kurosaki asked holding Teru against him. "What if your precious Daisy was a jerk like me?"

Teru's eyes widened for a moment before she replied honestly. "Then I would love every part of you."

Kurosaki felt a charge of electricity through his body before he pressed his lips against hers.

Teru twisted in his arms, holding onto his shoulders as he helped her slide her leg over so that she straddled him.

Kurosaki fell back enjoying the way she followed, her mouth just as hungry as his. He held her hips in place as he pressed into her. There was no way he was going to allow her to escape this time.

Teru broke the kiss and tentatively trailed a clumsy string of kisses down his neck. She was nervous but the hitch in his breath told her that she was doing something right.

Kurosaki groaned as he felt her feather light touch upon his body leaving him wanting more. Her uniform covered most of her upper body and annoyed he reached up to pull it off enjoying her cry of dismay as she was left above him in only a skirt and bra.

The view above him was almost too much, and he raised his hands to cup the small breasts that jutted out. Slowly he rolled her nipples between his fingers wanting to hear her voice.

Moving his hands to her hips he tightened his hold before rolling them over so that he was on top. Grinding into her, he kissed her again before exploring the exposed skin. He relished the sounds she made as he slid one hand between them removing her underwear so that it was just the skirt.

"Kurosaki!" she exclaimed feeling a blush fill her cheeks as he placed his mouth on her again. "Ahhh" she moaned unable to handle the sudden rush of desire.

Kurosaki alternated between his tongue and hands preparing her for him. He knew that this would be her first time and yet he still wanted to continue. He felt as if he would die if he didn't get to feel her wrapped around him.

Teru felt the pressure build within her once again. She held her arm over her face in hopes to hide from him. She almost cried out when his mouth and hands left her letting her feel the cool air. Then she felt his hands upon her wrists and she shivered.

"Don't hide from me," he murmured as he gently pulled her arms away, exposing her face.

Her cheeks were flushed and a glaze filled her eyes as she looked up at him and any doubts fled as he found himself kissing her with all of his passion.

Teru abandoned herself to his kiss relishing the way he pulled her close.

Kurosaki released her lips and drew back enough to see her face. He softly caressed her cheeks before reaching down between their bodies.

Teru felt something brush against her before entering.

Kurosaki forced himself to take it slow. This was Teru's first time and he wanted it to be magical. He pushed himself the last inch until he was fully inside. He waited a moment so that she could become accustomed to his size.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly his voice showing the strain of his restraint.

Teru held herself still trying to word off the slight pain. She loved Kurosaki with all her heart and she was willing to accept anything for him. Squeezing her eyes shut she nodded her head for him to continue but nothing happened.

"Teru," Kurosaki said, making her open her eyes. "There's no point to this if you don't look at me. The emotion in his eyes was intense and Teru knew, without a doubt, that he loved her too. Her heart warmed and she wound her arms around him, settling her hands on his shoulders. "I'm ready," she whispered as her eyes locked onto his.

Kurosaki felt his heart skip a beat and it took him a moment to regain control enough to ensure he wouldn't hurt her. Slowly he began to move inside her. He kept his movements slow and measuring his tempo to the emotions in her eyes.

At first Teru felt pain but then it turned to discomfort. And then, soft at first, pleasure once again.

Kurosaki saw the moment she started to enjoy it and from there he increased his speed, keeping it as gentle as possible.

Teru arched beneath him as she began to feel the pleasure build once again and unknowingly caused his undoing.

On and on he went slamming into her, their eyes stayed locked the whole time, Teru's nails running down his back to leave a delicious trail upon his skin. On and on they went no longer aware of anything beyond their bodies as they lost themselves to become one with another. And then Teru felt herself shatter beneath him and hearing her cry; Kurosaki dove off the edge to join her.

Kurosaki sagged against her, not having the strength to hold him-self up. He felt her soft body accept him, one of her hands settled lightly on his back while the other slid softly in his hair.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, unwilling to break the comfortable atmosphere that surrounded them.

Finally Kurosaki pulled up and looked down at Teru. "I love you." He said hoping she would see the truth in his eyes.

Teru blinked before a soft smile crossed her face.

"So," Kurosaki continued, "now that we've gone all the way are you going to get some cuter underwear?"

Teru grabbed his hair and pulled hard yelling, "Go bald Kurosaki!" she quickly got up and went to the bedroom; closing the door she leaned against it and slid down. "I love you too." She whispered.

Kurosaki looked at the closed door and winced as he rubbed his hair. Why did he always have to push her buttons? Smiling he cleaned up the living room before hopping in the shower.

With the hot water pouring on his back he came to a decision. There was no way he could hide the truth from her any longer.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

 _Teru, this is my last message. I will always be there for you but only in person from now on. Congratulations on your new love._

 _Love always,_

 _Daisy_


	7. A Life With Daisy

I do not own Dengeki Daisy

This is it the final chapter! I seem to have a thing for the number seven lol. Well I hope you enjoyed taking this journey with me and hopefully I didn't botch too much up. Please don't forget to leave a review.

 ** _DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy_**

Teru walked to the front gate of the school, barely listening to her friends as they went on about what they would be doing during break.

Her thoughts were so focused that it wasn't until the third time her name was called that she responded. "What?" she asked looking up at her friends.

"We said; what are you doing for break?" the gleam in their eyes made her take a step back and she started stammering. Luckily it was then that she heard another voice call out her name and a faint blush filled her cheeks. "I have to go" she replied quickly darting away while she still had a chance.

She stopped at the door of the car at the entrance of the school turning back to wave at her friends before climbing into the car. She barely buckled her seat belt before the car pulled away.

Turning she looked at the person sitting in the drivers seat. His blonde hair hung in his face softening his features. A cigarette hung between his lips as he focused on the road.

Teru smiled as she looked at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked his voice harsh but a smile filled his face as he glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"I figured that if I stared long enough, and concentrated hard enough I could will you bald." Teru replied her smile brightening.

Turning back to the front of the car she thought about the past few weeks. A lot of things have changed. She was still living with Kurosaki but they now shared a bed seeing as they were dating now. A blush filled her cheeks as she remembered their first morning together. It had taken a weeks worth of late arrivals before she had finally insisted they get up earlier.

Pulling out her phone she rubbed her fingers over the case missing the ritual of texting Daisy. Of course, she thought looking at Kurosaki, she had Daisy in person now.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

 _Three weeks ago_

"Teru, I have something very important to tell you." Teru pulled back from his embrace to looked up at Kurosaki's serious expression.

"I'm Daisy." He choked out as he watched her face to see her reaction.

Teru blinked floored by his words. "This is not a funny joke." She finally replied hurt that he would go this far.

Kurosaki got out of their bed and grabbed her hand. "Follow me." He said before walking out of the room.

Teru followed him to the door she wasn't allowed in. she remembered his reaction the one time she had almost opened it. Afterword when she asked what was in it he had told her it held erotic supplies and S&M equipment. She had avoided all contact with the door since.

"Kurosaki," she started but he just opened the door and ushered her inside. Her eyes widened as she saw all the computer stuff that filled the room. It was obviously a setup for a computer wiz and she began to believe his words.

"I didn't want you to find out because I thought you wouldn't be able to accept it." Kurosaki explained softly from the doorway.

Teru ran up to him pressing her lips against his. With a catch in his throat Kurosaki deepened the kiss pulling her closer until he finally picked her up and carried her to their room.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

Settling down in the bed Kurosaki drowsed under the soft feeling of Teru's fingers in his hair.

"I guess you really did keep your promise." Teru mused out loud making Kurosaki sit up to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well," Teru began. "You promised my brother you would watch after me."

Kurosaki blanched for a moment before replying simply "I doubt your brother had this in mind." His voice was bland which made Teru laugh.

"Come here" he growled before pulling her into a deep kiss.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

Teru broke from her thoughts at the sound of Kurosaki calling her name; her cheeks were red with embarrassment from remembering such intimate things.

"I said, what are you thinking about?" Kurosaki asked, although he was pretty sure he knew.

"Nothing," she replied as her blush deepened.

"I bet you're thinking about all the erotic things I'm going to do to you this week" he replied with a grin as he dodged her half-hearted punch. "Hey, I'm driving you know!" he yelled.

"Go bald Stupid Kurosaki!" Teru shouted as her cheeks brightened to scarlet. But when he reached over she took his hand and settled it on her lap, her hand resting on his.

 **DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy**

Yes yes I know sadly no actual scene in this one but I felt Teru wouldn't actually focus on the scene so much the events surrounding so please forgive me but I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I wont have as many pauses between updating chapters in my next story but until then I bid you adieu.


End file.
